


Back Again

by KumaDayo



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lencest, M/M, Trans Male Character, mlm author, one-sided hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaDayo/pseuds/KumaDayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy gets drunk and stumbles his way over to Punkish's apartment. Didn't he hate this guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> my hellish life of vocaloid smut fics drags itself back to surface. both characters in this fic are over 18.

“I...Ivy…?” Punkish was nothing short of surprised to see Ivy Tomcat here at his door. Their last meeting being nearly two weeks ago when Ivy stormed out angrily following a quick rant about how unbearable Punkish was, seeing him back was one of the last things Punkish would’ve expected.  
“Heyyy~”  
“Wh...What are you doing here?”  
“Hmmmm~? I just thought I’d stop byyy…was in the neighborhood,”  
“R…right… It’s like…almost midnight...and you were in the neighborhood..?”  
“Whaaaat? Can’t a guy stop by and say hello to a friend?”  
Upon hearing Ivy refer to him as “friend”, Punkish immediately knew something was up. “Are you drunk?”  
“Huh? What? Nnnooo, of course not. I mean, I drank a little, but I’m not drunk, pfft.”  
“Ivy, why are you here?”  
“God, so serious…I just wanted to stop by.”  
“For what reason?”  
“Well… M...maybe I was feelin’ a lil lonely...” Ivy looked away.  
“Lonely? You were at a club, weren’t you? A hundred of your closest friends.”  
“Lonely in a different way...”  
Punkish raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”  
“Oh, c'mon, do I have to fuckin’ break it down for you?” Ivy’s nice act faded immediately.  
“If you want me to say yes, then, yeah, you do~”  
“God, you insufferable… I’m really fucking horny, right now…”  
“Ooh, that sounds like a big problem.”  
“Punkish, I swear to god–”  
“Hah, I get ya. Little Ivy just wants a quick pick me up, hm~? Well, I guess I have no issue with lending a hand in your time of need~”

Punkish smirked that classic twisted way of his, moving to the side to gesture for Ivy to come in. Ivy shot him a quick glare before proceeding, too drunk and horny to care about how much of an asshole Punkish really was. As the door closed behind him, Ivy glanced back at Punkish, who stood there rather arrogantly, waiting to see what Ivy would do now. Ivy only gave him a cold look. Punkish laughed it off before approaching Ivy. Ivy tensed up only for a second before easing back down. Despite how much he still clearly remembered he hated Punkish, right now was not the time to get uppity. He was the one who chose to come here, drunk or not.

Punkish’s arms wrapped around Ivy from behind, eliciting a shiver. It felt like forever since he’d been touched, his skin tingling underneath Punkish’s fingertips.

“So, you still single or did ya really miss me that much~?” Punkish asked in a sultry tone before beginning to kiss along Ivy’s neck.  
“O-Obviou– aah~ Obviously if I had a boyfriend I wouldn’t be here with you...” Ivy responded bitterly, his voice contradicting his action of pressing himself against Punkish’s body.

Punkish let out a condescending laugh before continuing along his neck. Ivy trembled at the feeling. Punkish’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist before his hands began to wander around his stomach and thighs. Despite Punkish’s overall demeanor of confidence and control over the situation, it was obvious he was excited at the idea if having sex with Ivy again.

Punkish’s tongue delicately traced a line down Ivy’s neck to his shoulder and back up before stopping around what he determined was the most sensitive spot from Ivy’s reactions. He then proceeded to place a large hickey right along that spot, gaining a loud gasp from the receiver. He pulled off once certain he left a dark enough mark, and he smiled at his handiwork, knowing well Ivy hated his tradition of marking his partners.

“Piece of shit...” Ivy remarked in response to Punkish’s branding. All Punkish did was laugh.  
“Wanna go to the bed, or do you have somewhere more creative in mind?”  
“Bed. I’m tired from walkin’ here.”

Punkish chuckled once again before releasing Ivy from his grip. As they made their way to the bedroom, clothes already began to come off, starting with less important things like shirts or pants and ending with them both left in their underwear before they hit the bed.

Much to Ivy’s displeasure, Punkish was on top once again. While he didn’t know how much room he had to complain, considering Punkish could’ve easily turned him down and closed the door in his face, Ivy always disliked being under someone else’s whim in the bedroom. Punkish was rather skilled in the art of foreplay, but it was the principles of the matter.

Having been pinned down under Punkish’s larger frame, Ivy gave him a rather cynical look. All Punkish did in response was flash yet another one of his god awful smirks, and Ivy didn’t even feel compelled to look at him anymore. Letting it off with a laugh, Punkish let his hands wander south. Despite being a genuine piece of shit, Punkish knew to avoid Ivy’s chest, and instead aimed for the sensitive area between his legs.

“You’re already so wet down here, Ivy~ We’ve barely done anything~” he teased, his hand rubbing against his groin through the fabric. Ivy tried his best – whatever that meant when he was drunk – to suppress a moan.  
“N-nnn…Like you have any room to make fun a’ me... You’re boastin’ a nice tent from what I can see,” Ivy replied, referencing Punkish’s rather obvious erection.  
“Maybe I’m just so happy to see ya~”  
“As if.”  
Punkish snickered again giving Ivy the urge to punch him in the throat (he didn’t, but, boy, did he want to.)

As Punkish’s hand worked its way into Ivy’s underwear, he took pleasure in watching Ivy squirm underneath him as he gently fingered his entrance. Ivy, desperate for any kind of touch at this point, struggled not to buck his hips along with his movements.

“Your body is so needy, Ivy~”  
“Qu-quit fuckin’ teasin’ me…”  
“Hm~?”  
“Just fuck me already.”  
“So soon? We’ve barely done any foreplay.”  
Ivy gave him a cold stare.  
“Hmm, fine,” Punkish replied bitterly, removing his hand from Ivy’s panties.  
“Do you have a condom?”  
“You didn’t bring one?”  
“N…No...”  
“Well well, seems a bit risky to get drunk and horny then try to hook up without one, hmm?”  
“D-do you have one or not!”  
“Of course, I do. We’d be in quite a pickle if I didn’t, huh~?”  
“Tch…”  
“Anal could’ve been fun to try out, though,” Punkish snickered before getting up to retrieve a condom from his bedside table.

As he settled himself back on the bed, Ivy took the opportunity to pin him down instead, straddling his hips. Punkish, shocked at first, gave him a sly look, interested in where Ivy would take this. Handing him the condom, Punkish reclined back and allowed Ivy to take control for once.

Ivy quickly but carefully opened the wrapper before pulling down Punkish’s boxers and putting the condom on him. Punkish watched intently at his actions, seeing how they were both an interesting combination of desperate and meticulous.

“Eager, are we~?” Punkish decided to comment. It was no surprise that Ivy ignored him.

Ivy removed his final piece of clothing and aligned himself with Punkish’s shaft. Just the feeling of having it brush against him was enough to make them both shiver with excitement. Slowly, Ivy settled himself, allowing Punkish’s dick to fill him as far as it would go. Once it was all the way in, Ivy let out a pleased sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath ever since he arrived. Even Punkish took a moment to quietly relish in a feeling he had to admit he missed.

After a few seconds of adjustment, Ivy began to slowly roll his hips, allowing a few whimpers to escape his lips. Placing his hands on Punkish’s stomach for balance, Ivy tried his best to ride Punkish’s dick, bucking his hips just enough to generate a decent thrusting motion. Ivy rarely got the opportunity to ride anyone, but he felt like this was the only way he could thoroughly establish dominance with Punkish. Punkish didn’t mind, considering he got to have sex either way.

“Shit, Ivy…This feels really good~” Punkish remarked, placing his hands on Ivy’s thighs. Ivy gave him no response, too focused on moving his hips in a steady rhythm while rubbing himself off. He did let out faint moans as he continued to pick up speed, but it was obvious he was holding himself back. Punkish wanted nothing more than to turn the tables and pin Ivy down to the bed, but he knew well that Ivy would not be into it. Not that this current situation wasn’t nice, of course. Two doms having sex simply just wasn’t a very conventional concept.

As Ivy struggled with keeping his noises to a minimum, Punkish decide to take things a bit further, now thrusting his hips along with Ivy’s movement. When Ivy let out a surprisingly loud moan, Punkish licked his lips, knowing he found yet another of Ivy’s weak points. He followed through with this, and it gradually became more difficult for Ivy to hold back his voice.

“O-ooh, god~~” Ivy gasped, his body beginning to shake.  
“Feel good~?”  
“Mmmnn~” Ivy didn’t want to respond, but one could easily tell how eagerly he met Punkish’s thrusts. “I-I’m getting close...”  
“Me too...”

Punkish continued with his thrusting, taking on most of the work as Ivy put more focus into rubbing his fingers against his throbbing clit. His back arched with each movement, and he became noticeably quieter, as he usually did when trying to drive out his orgasm. While Punkish would have loved to focus on Ivy’s expression as he desperately tried to get off with his dick, Punkish was far too preoccupied with getting off himself.

“Aaah~~ I-I’m coming~~ I– A-Aaah, Punkish~~~!!” Ivy moaned loudly as his orgasm hit hard and heavy. As he continued to ride it out, Punkish managed to quickly follow after with enough hard thrusts.  
“F-Fuck, Ivy–!! N-nnngh!!”  
  
The room went quiet as the squeaking of the bed beneath them ceased. Ivy trembled in the feeling of post-orgasm bliss, mouth agape and breathing heavily. Punkish’s breathing matched his as he took a moment to compose himself.

“Well,” Punkish began, still trying to catch his breath, “That was nice~”  
“Y-yeah...”

As Ivy climbed off Punkish, they both got off the bed, Ivy going to clean himself up in the bathroom and Punkish disposing of the used condom. Things were fairly quiet following their romp, but Punkish still beamed with confidence, this session doing quite well for his ego. Ivy was still too drunk to really care about what he’d done, so at the moment he was satisfied with having had sex once again.

As Ivy returned to the bedroom, Punkish was already reclined back under the sheets waiting for him, yet another stupidly large smirk plastered across his face. Ivy reluctantly climbed into bed, knowing he was entirely too exhausted – and drunk – to be stumbling out this late at night back to his own home. Ivy made sure to face away from him, but Punkish was quick to wrap his arms around him and snuggle close, much to Ivy’s annoyance.

“I hate you,” Ivy slurred coldly.  
“I know~” Punkish laughed before Ivy soon drifted off to sleep. Surely he’d regret this more in the morning, but for now, this was alright.

 


End file.
